Merry Christmas, Mikan
by unique heart breaker
Summary: Natsume have been alone during Christmas. Maybe this time, could she make an exception?


**Disclaimer: Don't own Gakuen Alice. Hugichi Tachibana does.**

**Pairings: Mikan/Natsume**

**Full Summary: Natsume had always spent Christmas alone. Maybe this one time, could he make an exception?**

* * *

**Merry Christmas, Mikan**

The snow fell lightly from the sky, gathering on the ground in soft drifts of pure white. I looked away from the window and to my three best friends, who were once again leaving me alone on Christmas Eve.

"Are you sure you don't wanna come, Natsume?" asked Ruka worriedly. "I'm sure Hotaru wouldn't mind."

I mentally snickered. "Imai would positively murder me if I interrupted her Christmas with Ruka. Nah, I'll be okay, I said, if only to placate my blonde-haired friend. I spent Christmas alone last year, didn't I?"

"Not really alone." reminded Yuu. "Mikan-chan was here too, remember?"

"Yeah, I remembered. I rescued her from a rapist that day. How many guys could forget something like that? See, Ruka? Mikan's here with me. I'll be fine. Don't worry."

Ruka frowned, not completely reassured. Okay then, he said uncertainly.

"See you later, Natsume." said Koko as the three walked out.

And I was left alone.

Not that I minded, of course. As crazy as Mikan was sometimes, she was right about one thing. Christmas was more fun when you celebrated it by yourself. No pressure to buy gifts for anyone, no worries about Christmas dinner, or the annoying relatives you'd meet at said dinners, and all the girls fawning over you. I'd rather not go through that, thank you very much.

I thought about my three friends, and what they were probably going through right now. Koko had a date with a rich lady named Anna Umenomiya, and they were going to a fancy French restaurant for Christmas dinner with a bunch of Umenomiya-san s friends. Koko would be swamped with flirtations from the females and jealousy from the males. Yuu and Nonoko were going for a walk on the beach, and surely, they would run into some of Yuu's fans. Ruka and Imai were at a movie, and I was sure they would run into trouble there as well.

The thought of crazed fan girls finally convinced me that I was better off alone.

Then a little voice whispered in my head, '_You're not alone. Mikan is here with you_.'

I ignored the voice. Who cared if Mikan was here with me? I certainly didn't...

right?

Then a voice spoke up from the doorway."Are they gone?"

I looked up. Mikan had come out of her room, and amazingly, she wasn't in her duck face.

"Yeah. Why?"

Her hazelnut-colored eyes revealed nothing as she shrugged her shoulders. Just wondering, she said, before turning around to go back to her room.

"Wait!" I said, standing up.

She turned around, impatience starting to creep into her features. "What?" she snapped.

Uh.... Suddenly, I wondered why the hell I had called out to her. I was tongue-tied.I cleared my throat and finally said, in the most nonchalant voice I could muster.

"I'm bored. Can we watch something in your room?"

Was that a flicker of a smile?! I stared, shell-shocked, as Mikan finally let the left corner of her lips lift slightly, so slightly, that if I hadn t been looking close, I'm sure I would've missed it.

"All right." she said, the tiny smile disappearing as fast as it appeared.

When Mikan opened the door to her room, I plunked myself down on the antique black settee that had been a Christmas gift from her dad. I ran a finger down the smooth upholstery and whistled. Man, Mikan's parents were R-I-C-H.

I watched as Mikan rifled through a stack of DVDs, finally coming up with two of her favorites.

"Take your pick." she said, tossing them to me.

One was Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas and the other was The Ring. Sadako freaked me out, and I was a fan of Tim Burton's movies.

"Nightmare it is then." I said, handing the said DVD to Mikan.

There it was again. That tiny, half (quarter is more like it actually) smile. "I never figured you to be a Tim Burton type of person." she said, pressing a button on the player and slipping the CD in it.

I scowled. "Tell anyone and I'll fry your precious puppy with my shrimp for dinner."

Mikan glared back at me. "Try it and I'll sic the fan girls on you." she said.

I sighed. She got me there. The only reason fan girls stayed away from the Sakura Mansion was because Mikan scared them half to death (and if Mikan had her way, she would scare them all the way to death).

My dark housemate came and sat down beside my on the couch, her hands filled with bags of chips and two cans of Coke, making sure to inch as far away as possible. I returned the favor and stayed on my end I didn t want to end up having to clean blood off the black velvet.

The opening scene came on, and to my surprise, I heard Mikan softly singing along to the song, This Is Halloween . A slight grin curled her lips at the dementedness of the music.

"You're really good, you know." I told her.

She shut her mouth and looked at me. "What?"

"Good at singing."

To my utter shock, she blushed. Mikan Sakura blushed!

With a grin, I decided to take advantage of it. "Are you blushing?"

She scowled at me. "Shut up." she said, and turned back to the movie.

I didn't say anything, and instead I just smiled.

The movie went on and on. And I was actually having fun. Mikan would still sing along to the music, although a little softer so I could barely hear it. And somewhere along our focus on the movie, I found myself seated nearer to Mikan, and she hadn't noticed.

Strangely, I didn't want to move.

Near the end of the movie, I felt a slight weight drop onto my right shoulder. I turned my head and saw Mikan, fast asleep, her head on my shoulder. Her eyes were closed, and her mouth was slightly open. She looked like some sort of brunnette-haired fairy, with her porcelain skin and long lashes that grazed her cheeks.

She looked beautiful.

And when I looked at her, I saw more then her darkness.

But all good things must come to and end, and eventually, she woke up. She looked up at me, and that beautiful blush graced her pale cheeks once more. "I'm sorry." she murmured, mortified.

I had to stifle a smile. "No worries." I said.

Mikan sat up, nodding.

Awkwardness filled the room, tension so thick I could cut it with one of Mikan's huge swords. Frustration filled me, and I finally yelled, Screw this! and pulled Mikan into my arms.

Our lips met in a soft yet passionate kiss, one that contained everything I ve been hiding.

I didn't want that kiss to end. But it did. We had to breathe, right?

Tch. Breathing is overrated.

Mikan looked at me, stunned, though thankfully, not angry or worse disgusted. "Wh-what was that for?" she asked.

Anger worked its way through me. "Are you blind?!" I demanded. "After that, you still can t tell?!"

"Huh?"

"I love you, dammit!" I stood up, angrily pacing. "I loved you ever since our date at the arcade! I get insanely jealous when any other guy so much as looks at you! I hate it that you can stand being around the others but not around me! I hate it that I've hidden it from your for so long! I-"

I was interrupted when Mikan laid her hand on my shoulder. "I-I love you too." she whispered.

I stopped.

Turned around.

She wasn't looking at me.

I gently tilted her chin up. "Please, tell me you aren't lying."

She averted her eyes. "I'm not." she muttered.

"Please, look at me."

She did

.....and smiled.

I was confused. "What's that for?" I asked.

She pointed up.

Taped to the ceiling was a piece of mistletoe.

"Now how did that get there?"

Mikan answered me by pointing out the window. Ruka, Koko, Yuu, and Imai were peering inside, excited looks on their faces.

Anger returned to my blood. "Those idiots." I growled. "They did this on purpose so we'd-"

"It worked, didn't it?" asked Mikan, smiling slightly.

I sighed, then returned her smile. "Let's not let their hard work go to waste." I said slyly.

We kissed again. Except this time, it was more gentle and heartfelt. When we pulled apart, I quietly whispered in her ear:

Merry Christmas, Mikan Sakura.

* * *

**Hello Everyone! Christmas is coming! Are you all excited? Yeah?.. Well, We're the same! **

**Ah! December sure is a little cold! **

**So, How's my story? Did it turn out well?**

**I need your reviews on how was it! I'm so excited on getting an amout of reviews!**

**For those who'll review..THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**I'll be going now! BYE BYE!**


End file.
